And She Will Be Loved
by NightmareMidnight-Destini
Summary: Loving your bestfriend is not an easy job. But look for the girl with the broken smile and she will be loved. Naruto is a girl in this story


**_Destini Note :_**

**_YOU SHOULD LOOK AT THE SHE WILL BE LOVED MUSIC VIDEO TO FULLY UNDERTAND THIS. NARUTO IS A GIRL IN THIS STORY ! REVIEW PEOPLE !_**

**_Sasuke looked out at his pool. Feeling the flashbacks run thew he jumped in the pool not even bothering to take off his cloths. Running hands trew his hair sasuke remembered the first time he meet naruto_**

_" _Hey kid are you going to play with that?" A sunny haired girl asked Sasuke with a smile on her face.

" Yes." he answered. Seeing her face fall he quickly added " but you can play with me." Seeing a smile on her face Sasuke fell in love.

" Sasuke were in the 1st grade now. Stop calling me sun spot." Naruto said with a glare on her face.

" Well you will always be my sun spot." Sasuke said putting an arm around Naruto's shoulder.

" Sasuke guess What." Said an overly happy blond.

" What is it Naru?" Sasuke said looking up from his homework.

" I got my first kiss." Naruto yelled

Felling his face fall Sasuke looked at the ground with balled fist.

" Sasuke guess what!" Naruto said hopping on the 16 year old raven

" What is it now Naruto?" Sasuke said with a smile on his face.

" I made the cheer team ! Isnt that great." Naruto said while wrapping arms around the boy's neck

Smiling Sasuke nodded his head enjoying the contact he was experiencing with the blond.

Naruto- The most popular girl in Konoha High. Not just for her looks but she is also very athletic. She has unusual blond hair that reaches down to her waist and big vibrate sky blue eyes. Her curves are in all the right places and her skin is so sun-kissed she looks like one of those werewolves in that _Twilight _book, but her skin suits her.

How do I know this?

I'm Sasuke Uchiha, her best friend. We've been best friends since middle school and I thought I knew everything about her…but I was wrong.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen She had some trouble with herself He was always there to help her She always belonged to someone else_

I was getting some things from my locker when I heard Naruto talking to her boyfriend, Kyo.

"Naru, can you buy me some clothes? I ran out of money." Kyo said with an evil smile. She smiled her beautiful smile and answered,

"Of course, Kyo-kun." She pecked him on his cheek and walked away. I slammed my locker and glared at him. He turned his head and saw me glare at him then smirked and walked away. Everybody knows Kyo is just using Naruto…except Naruto. Even Naruto sees it and doesn't say anything but then again neither do I. Nobody says anything because they don't want to see the most loved and fragile girl cry.

During the rest of the school day, all I did was glare at nothing. Everyone near me backed away as soon as possible except Naruto, who was oblivious.

"Teme, what's wrong?" She asked. I said nothing, hoping she'll leave but unfortunately he didn't, so I did my second option.

"Get the hell away from me dobe." I said coldly. I quickly went to my car and drove off.

My family and I had dinner in silence…like always until my father started talking about my future. All I did was answer,

"Yes father." through clenched teeth. Then he said,

"You know that Naruto girl is holding you back, she's the same as those other girls that follow you, maybe worse." I stood up so fast my chair fell. Everyone looked surprised but I just kept my head down.

_I drove for miles and miles And wound up at your door I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

"She's not the same! Screw you father!" I yelled without thinking. My mind suddenly registered what I said and I widened my eyes. I quickly ran outside but not before looking back; my mother and father's face looked surprised, shocked and my brother had a… smile? I shook it off and quickly ran to my car and drove off. I didn't know where I was going but I still drove. I started thinking about what I said and I suddenly felt happy.

_I don't mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pouring rain Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile And she will be loved She will be loved_

Happy that I finally stood up to my father but the 'screw you' part wasn't necessary. I then realized I stopped at a house and cut off my car engine. I looked up and saw I was in front of Sakura's house. I then decided to take my chances and got out of my car. I went up to the door, before I knocked I heard Naruto and her father talking,

"You piece of crap, get me a beer."

"Yes father." I felt my expression go into disgust and anger and knocked on the door.

"Naruto get the freaking door!"

"Yes father." Before Naruto came to the door it started pouring down hard. Naruto opened the door and had a surprised look on her face.

"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?" She asked surprised. I chuckled and replied,

"I honestly don't know, but I started driving and ended up here." She giggled and I looked confused.

"That's the longest I've heard you talk in a long time." I blushed and looked away while she giggled again.

"Let's go somewhere." I blurted before thinking.

'_What the hell?' _I thought confused.

"Okay." Naruto said smiling. I smirked while she went to go get her jacket and said,

"Father, I'm leaving."

"Whatever." Her father replied. Naruto's eyes flickered with sadness but went back to being happy. I looked at her with concern and she smiled…a fake smile. I shook it off and we quickly ran into my car. We got in and the drive was pretty quiet.

_Tap on my window knock on my door I want to make you feel beautiful I know I tend to get insecure It doesn't matter anymore_

"So what did you start driving out of nowhere?" Naruto asked. I was startled by her question but didn't let it show. I looked at her and answered,

"I uh yelled at my father and freaked out."

"Why did you yell at him?"

"He was talking about you." I mumbled, blushing a little.

"What? I didn't hear you Sasuke-kun."

"He was making fun of you." I said a little louder while I looked away, blushing a lot. She said nothing until we reached a coffee shop.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." She said smiling with a coffee in her hand. I furrowed my eyebrows and said,

"Stop that Naruto." Her smile faltered and asked,

"Stop what?"

"Stop fake smiling." I told her seriously. Her lips then turned into a frown and she said,

"Oh. Only Sakura's been able to see through it. She's been telling me that for years." Suddenly I felt angry.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies It's compromise that moves us along My heart is full and my door's always open You can come anytime you want_

'_Why isn't she telling me?' _I thought.

"I told her not to tell anyone." She finished quietly. We stayed quiet and the only sound between us was breathing and sipping coffee.

"I know about it." She said suddenly. I looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"I know about Kyo using me." She said sadly.

"What? Then why don't you do anything?" I asked angrily. She lifts her head and I saw tears falling down her tanned cheeks.

"Because I want to feel loved, even if it's fake." She answered. I looked at her and wiped away a tear from her face.

"A lot of people love you Naruto."

"No, they just love what I am, not who I am." She replied bitterly.

"I love you Naruto." I said softly. She must of heard me because her eyes widened.

"You do?" She asked. I looked at her straight in her eyes and said,

"Yes, I love who you are ." She smiled a true smile and said,

_I don't mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pouring rain Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile And she will be loved She will be loved_

"I love you too Sasuke-kun." This time I was surprised and asked,

"Then why are with Kyo?"

"I thought you didn't like me so I decided to just go out with other-" I suddenly kissed her and she kissed back. We pulled apart from the lack of air and blushed. We silently left the coffee shop and went into my car. For the first time in years, I felt myself smiling.

I dropped her off at her house and went home. I then realized it stopped raining but shrugged it off. All the lights were off so I silently went up to my room. Before I got to my room I bumped into Itachi.

"Good job, little brother." Itachi said then disappeared. I was confused but shrugged it off and went to my room to sleep.

Next Day

This morning when I went downstairs, my father apologized saying,

"I'm sorry about talking about your friend but you will still take over the company." I had the urge to roll my eyes but instead I said,

"Girlfriend, father. She's my girlfriend." He looked at me surprised and said nothing, so I left for school. I walked in school and as usual my fangirls were screaming my name. I paid no attention to them and went to look for Naruto. I saw her talking to Kyo. I was about to go over there until I saw his surprised face.

_I know where you hide Alone in your car Know all of the things that make you who you are I know that goodbye means nothing at all Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls _

_Tap on my window knock on my door I want to make you feel beautiful_

He looked up and saw me. He growled and I smirked in victory. Naruto then looked at me and smiled. She walked over to me and kissed my cheek. All the fangirls started crying but I heard them saying that they knew we were going to end up together. I was a little surprised but didn't show it.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, let's go to homeroom." I nodded and we walked together with our hands intertwined. When we got in, Sakura yelled,

"FINALLY ! It took you long enough." I twitched a little but looked at Naruto and smirked.

"Yeah, finally."

_I don't mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pouring rain Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile And she will be loved And she will be loved And she will be loved And she will be loved_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Yeah_

_I don't mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Try so hard to say goodbye_

**_Coming out of his flash backs Sasuke got out of the pool. Feeling a tug at the bottom of his pants he looked down in the blue eyes of his son._**

**_Picking up the 1 year old he walked back in the house looked for his wife. " Hunny?" Sasuke called out._**

**_Not hearing anything Sasuke placed his son in a play pin and walked up stairs._**

**_Hearing the shower running Sasuke stepped in the bathroom. Seeing a figure behind the glass shower door Sasuke opened it and pulled Naruto out of the shower._**

**_" What the hell Sasuke." Naruto says _**

**_" I wana make you feel beautiful." Sasuke said burrying his face in the crook of his wifes neck._**

**_~ And She Will Be Loved ~_**

**_Destini Note : _**

**_AWWWW ! I LOVED THIS STORY WHEN IT POPPED UP IN MY HEAD. _**

**_REVIEW !_**


End file.
